The present invention relates to novel 3-arylbenzofuranones, to compositions comprising an organic material, preferably a polymer or a lubricant, and to the novel stabilizers, as well as to the use thereof for stabilizing organic materials against oxidative, thermal or light-induced degradation and to the use of the novel stabilizers as scavengers for the oxidized developer (also termed hereafter Dox scavengers) in color photographic material.
It is well known that one of the problems associated with color photography is the diffusion of the oxidized color developer away from the light sensitive silver halide emulsion layer in which it is formed into another silver halide emulsion layer, which can result in the formation of unwanted dyes at undesired places. For instance, while being generated in the green sensitive layer and forming a magenta dye through a coupling reaction with the incorporated magenta coupler, the oxidized developer can also diffuse to the red sensitive layer thereby producing unwanted cyan dye or to the blue sensitive layer thereby producing unwanted yellow dye. This kind of color formation in the wrong layers will damage the color balance of the photographic image and thus results in poor color reproduction. One way of circumventing this problem is to incorporate oxidized developer scavengers in interlayers between the light sensitive silver halide emulsion layers. These scavengers should have additional properties such as low tendency to migrate, good stability towards aerial oxidation and high solubility in photographic oils.
Hydroquinone derivatives which are useful as scavengers for oxidized developers are for example described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,016.
The use of some 3-phenyl-3H-benzofuran-2-ones as stabilizers for organic polymers is disclosed, inter alia in WO-A-80/01566 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,516,920.
It has now been found that a selected group of 3-arylbenzofuran-2-ones with electron-withdrawing substituents is particularly suitable for use as stabilizers for organic materials that are susceptible to oxidative, thermal or light-induced degradation. These new compounds are also particularly suitable as Dox scavengers in color photographic material.
Accordingly, the invention relates to compounds of the formula I 
wherein, when n is 1,
R1 is a radical of the formula II, III or IV 
xe2x80x83and
when n is 2,
R1 is 
R2, R3, R4 and R5 are each independently of one another hydrogen, chloro, hydroxyl, C1-C25alkyl, C7-C9phenylalkyl, unsubstituted or C1-C4alkyl-substituted phenyl; unsubstituted or C1-C4alkyl-substituted C5-C8cycloalkyl; C1-C18alkoxy, C1-C18alkylthio, C1-C4alkylamino, di-(C1-C4alkyl)amino, C1-C25alkanoyloxy, C1-C25alkanoylamino, C3-C25alkenoyloxy, C3-C25alkanoyloxy which is interrupted by oxygen, sulfur or 
xe2x80x83C6-C9cycloalkylcarbonyloxy, benzoyloxy or C1-C12alkyl-substituted benzoyloxy; or each pair of substituents R2 and R3 or R3 and R4 or R4 and R5 together with the linking carbon atoms, forms a benzene ring; or R4 is additionally xe2x80x94(CH2)pxe2x80x94COR19 or xe2x80x94(CH2)qOH, or when R3, R5 and R6 are hydrogen, R4 is additionally a radical of the formula V 
xe2x80x83wherein R1 is as defined above for n=1,
R6 is hydrogen or a radical of the formula VI 
xe2x80x83in which R4 is not a radical of the formula V and R1 is as defined above for n=1,
R7, R8, R9, R10, R11, R12, R13, R14 and R15 are each independently of one another hydrogen, fluoro, fluoro-substituted C1-C12alkyl; xe2x80x94CN, 
xe2x80x83xe2x80x94SOR26, xe2x80x94SO2R26 or SO3R26; with the proviso that at least one of R7, R8, R9, R10, R11, R12, R13, R14 or R15 is not hydrogen,
R16 and R17 are each independently of one another phenylene or naphthylene which are substituted by fluoro, fluoro-substituted C1-C12alkyl, xe2x80x94CN, 
xe2x80x83xe2x80x94SOR26, xe2x80x94SO2R26 or SO3R26,
R18 is hydrogen or C1-C8alkyl,
R19 is hydroxyl, 
xe2x80x83C1-C18alkoxy or 
R20 and R21 are each independently of one another hydrogen, CF3, C1-C12alkyl or phenyl, or R20 and R21 together with the linking carbon atom, form a C5-C8cycloalkylidene ring which is unsubstituted or substituted by 1 to 3 C1-C4alkyl groups;
R22 is hydrogen, hydroxyl, 
xe2x80x83C1-C25alkyl, C7-C9phenylalkyl, unsubstituted or C1-C4alkyl-substituted phenyl; unsubstituted or C1-C4alkyl-substituted C5-C8cycloalkyl; or
C3-C25alkyl which is interrupted by oxygen, sulfur or 
R23 is C1-C25alkyl, C7-C9phenylalkyl, unsubstituted or C1-C4alkyl-substituted phenyl; unsubstituted or C1-C4alkyl-substituted C5-C8cycloalkyl; or C3-C25alkyl which is interrupted by oxygen, sulfur or 
R24 and R25 are each independently of one another hydrogen, C1-C25alkyl, hydroxyl-substituted C2-C24alkyl; C3-C25alkyl which is interrupted by oxygen, sulfur or 
xe2x80x83phenylalkyl which is unsubstituted or is substituted on the phenyl ring by C1-C4alkyl; or C3-C24alkenyl; or R24 and R25, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, form a 5-, 6- or 7-membered heterocyclic ring which is unsubstituted or is substituted by C1-C4alkyl or is interrupted by oxygen, sulfur or 
R26 is hydrogen or C1-C25alkyl,
R27 and R28 are each independently of one another hydrogen, C1-C25alkyl, hydroxyl-substituted C2-C24alkyl; C3-C25alkyl which is interrupted by oxygen, sulfur or 
xe2x80x83C7-C9phenylalkyl which is unsubstituted or is substituted on the phenyl ring by C1-C4alkyl; or C3-C24alkenyl; or R27 and R28, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, form a 5-, 6- or 7-membered heterocyclic ring which is unsubstituted or is substituted by C1-C4alkyl or is interrupted by oxygen, sulfur or 
R29 and R30 are each independently of one another hydrogen, C1-C18alkyl or C7-C9phenylalkyl, or R29 and R30 together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached form a 5-, 6- or 7-membered heterocyclic ring which is unsubstituted or is substituted by C1-C4alkyl or is interrupted by oxygen, sulfur or 
X1 is a direct bond, C1-C18alkylene, C2-C18alkylene which is interrupted by oxygen, sulfur or 
xe2x80x83C2-C18alkenylene, C2-C20alkylidene, C7-C20phenylalkylidene, C5-C8cycloalkylene, C7-C8bicycloalkylene, unsubstituted or C1-C4alkyl-substituted phenylene, 
xe2x80x83or xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94X3xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94,
X2 is C2-C18alkylene, C4-C18alkylene which is interrupted by oxygen, sulfur or 
xe2x80x83C2-C18alkenylene, C5-C8cycloalkylene, C7-C8bicycloalkylene, unsubstituted or C1-C4alkyl-substituted phenylene, 
X3 is C2-C18alkylene, C4-C18alkylene which is interrupted by oxygen, sulfur or 
xe2x80x83C2-C18alkenylene, C5-C8cycloalkylene, C7-C8bicycloalkylene, unsubstituted or C1-C4alkyl-substituted phenylene, 
M is a metal cation of valency r,
n is 1 or 2,
p is 0, 1 or 2,
q is 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 or 6, and
r is 1, 2 or 3.
Alkanoyloxy having up to 25 carbon atoms is a branched or unbranched radical, for example formyloxy, acetoxy, propionyloxy, butanoyloxy, pentanoyloxy, hexanoyloxy, heptanoyloxy, octanoyloxy, nonanoyloxy, decanoyloxy, undecanoyloxy, dodecanoyloxy, tridecanoyloxy, tetradecanoyloxy, pentadecanoyloxy, hexadecanoyloxy, heptadecanoyloxy, octadecanoyloxy, icosanoyloxy or docosanoyloxy. Preference is given to alkanoyloxy having from 2 to 18, especially from 2 to 12, e.g. from 2 to 6, carbon atoms. Special preference is given to acetoxy.
C3-C25Alkanoyloxy interrupted by oxygen, sulfur or by 
is, for example, CH3xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2COOxe2x80x94, CH3xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94CH2COOxe2x80x94, CH3xe2x80x94N(CH3)xe2x80x94CH2COOxe2x80x94, CH3xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2COOxe2x80x94, CH3xe2x80x94(Oxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94)2Oxe2x80x94CH2COOxe2x80x94, CH3xe2x80x94(Oxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94)3Oxe2x80x94CH2COOxe2x80x94 or CH3xe2x80x94(Oxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94)4Oxe2x80x94CH2COOxe2x80x94.
C6-C9Cycloalkylcarbonyloxy is, for example, cyclopentylcarbonyloxy, cyclohexylcarbonyloxy, cycloheptylcarbonyloxy or cyclooctylcarbonyloxy. Preference is given to cyclohexylcarbonyloxy.
C3-C25Alkenoyloxy interrupted by oxygen, sulfur or by 
is, for example, CH3OCH2CH2CHxe2x95x90CHCOOxe2x80x94 or CH3OCH2CH2OCHxe2x95x90CHCOOxe2x80x94.
C1-C12Alkyl-substituted benzoyloxy, which carries preferably from 1 to 3, especially 1 or 2, alkyl groups, is, for example, o-, m- or p-methylbenzoyloxy, 2,3-dimethylbenzoyloxy, 2,4-dimethylbenzoyloxy, 2,5-dimethylbenzoyloxy, 2,6-dimethylbenzoyloxy, 3,4-dimethylbenzoyloxy, 3,5-dimethylbenzoyloxy, 2-methyl-6-ethylbenzoyloxy, 4-tert-butylbenzoyloxy, 2-ethylbenzoyloxy, 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyloxy, 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyloxy or 3,5-di-tert-butylbenzoyloxy. Preferred substituents are C1-C8alkyl, especially C1-C4alkyl.
Alkyl having up to 25 carbon atoms is a branched or unbranched radical, for example methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl, 2-ethylbutyl, n-pentyl, isopentyl, 1-methylpentyl, 1,3-dimethylbutyl, n-hexyl, 1-methylhexyl, n-heptyl, isoheptyl, 1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutyl, 1-methylheptyl, 3-methylheptyl, n-octyl, 2-ethylhexyl, 1,1,3-trimethylhexyl, 1,1,3,3-tetramethylpentyl, nonyl, decyl, undecyl, 1-methylundecyl, dodecyl, 1,1,3,3,5,5-hexamethylhexyl, tridecyl, tetradecyl, pentadecyl, hexadecyl, heptadecyl, octadecyl, icosyl or docosyl. One of the preferred definitions for R2 and R4 is, for example, C1-C18alkyl. An especially preferred definition for R4 is C1-C4alkyl.
C3-C25Alkyl interrupted by oxygen, sulfur or by 
is, for example, CH3xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94, CH3xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94, CH3xe2x80x94N(CH3)xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94, CH3xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94, CH3xe2x80x94(Oxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94)2Oxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94, CH3xe2x80x94(Oxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94)3Oxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94 or CH3xe2x80x94(Oxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94)4Oxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94.
Fluoro-substituted C1-C12alkyl is a branched or unbranched radical, for example fluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl or pentafluoroethyl. Trifluoromethyl is preferred.
C7-C9Phenylalkyl is, for example, benzyl, xcex1-methylbenzyl, xcex1,xcex1-dimethylbenzyl or 2-phenylethyl. Preference is given to benzyl and xcex1,xcex1-dimethylbenzyl.
C7-C9Phenylalkyl unsubstituted or substituted on the phenyl radical by from 1 to 3 C1-C4alkyl groups is, for example, benzyl, xcex1-methylbenzyl, xcex1,xcex1-dimethylbenzyl, 2-phenylethyl, 2-methylbenzyl, 3-methylbenzyl, 4-methylbenzyl, 2,4-dimethylbenzyl, 2,6-dimethylbenzyl or 4-tert-butylbenzyl. Preference is given to benzyl.
C1-C4Alkyl-substituted phenyl, which contains preferably from 1 to 3, especially 1 or 2, alkyl groups, is, for example, o-, m- or p-methylphenyl, 2,3-dimethylphenyl, 2,4-dimethylphenyl, 2,5-dimethylphenyl, 2,6-dimethylphenyl, 3,4-dimethylphenyl, 3,5-dimethylphenyl, 2-methyl-6-ethylphenyl, 4-tert-butylphenyl, 2-ethylphenyl or 2,6-diethylphenyl.
Unsubstituted or C1-C4alkyl-substituted C5-C8cycloalkyl is, for example, cyclopentyl, methylcyclopentyl, dimethylcyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, methylcyclohexyl, dimethylcyclohexyl, trimethylcyclohexyl, tert-butylcyclohexyl, cycloheptyl or cyclooctyl. Preference is given to cyclohexyl and tert-butylcyclohexyl.
Alkoxy having up to 18 carbon atoms is a branched or unbranched radical, for example methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, isopropoxy, n-butoxy, isobutoxy, pentyloxy, isopentyloxy, hexyloxy, heptyloxy, octyloxy, decyloxy, tetradecyloxy, hexadecyloxy or octadecyloxy. Preference is given to alkoxy having from 1 to 12, especially from 1 to 8, e.g. from 1 to 6, carbon atoms.
Alkylthio having up to 18 carbon atoms is a branched or unbranched radical, for example methylthio, ethylthio, propylthio, isopropylthio, n-butylthio, isobutylthio, pentylthio, isopentylthio, hexylthio, heptylthio, octylthio, decylthio, tetradecylthio, hexadecylthio or octadecylthio. Preference is given to alkylthio having from 1 to 12, especially from 1 to 8, e.g. from 1 to 6, carbon atoms.
Alkylamino having up to 4 carbon atoms is a branched or unbranched radical, for example methylamino, ethylamino, propylamino, isopropylamino, n-butylamino, isobutylamino or tert-butylamino.
Di(C1-C4alkyl)amino means also that the two radicals are each independently of the other branched or unbranched, for example, dimethylamino, methylethylamino, diethylamino, methyl-n-propylamino, methylisopropylamino, methyl-n-butylamino, methylisobutylamino, ethylisopropylamino, ethyl-n-butylamino, ethylisobutylamino, ethyl-tert-butylamino, diethylamino, diisopropylamino, isopropyl-n-butylamino, isopropylisobutylamino, di-n-butylamino or di-isobutylamino.
Alkanoylamino having up to 25 carbon atoms is a branched or unbranched radical, for example formylamino, acetylamino, propionylamino, butanoylamino, pentanoylamino, hexanoylamino, heptanoylamino, octanoylamino, nonanoylamino, decanoylamino, undecanoylamino, dodecanoylamino, tridecanoylamino, tetradecanoylamino, pentadecanoylamino, hexadecanoylamino, heptadecanoylamino, octadecanoylamino, icosanoylamino or docosanoylamino. Preference is given to alkanoylamino having from 2 to 18, especially from 2 to 12, e.g. from 2 to 6, carbon atoms.
C1-C18Alkylene is a branched or unbranched radical, for example methylene, ethylene, propylene, trimethylene, tetramethylene, pentamethylene, hexamethylene, heptamethylene, octamethylene, decamethylene, dodecamethylene or octadecamethylene. A preferred definition for X1 is C1-C12alkylene, especially C1-C8alkylene, for example C1-C8alkylene. A preferred definition for X2 is C2-C18alkylene, especially C2-C8alkylene. A preferred definition for X3 is C2-C18alkylene, especially C2-C12alkylene, for example C4-C12alkylene.
C2-C18Alkylene interrupted by oxygen, sulfur or by 
is, for example, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94N(CH3)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94(Oxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94)2Oxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94(Oxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94)3Oxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94(Oxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94)4Oxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94.
Alkylidene having from 2 to 20 carbon atoms is, for example, ethylidene, propylidene, butylidene, pentylidene, 4-methylpentylidene, heptylidene, nonylidene, tridecylidene, nonadecylidene, 1-methylethylidene, 1-ethylpropylidene or 1-ethylpentylidene. Preference is given to C2-C8alkylidene.
Phenylalkylidene having from 7 to 20 carbon atoms is, for example, benzylidene, 2-phenylethylidene or 1-phenyl-2-hexylidene. Preference is given to C7-C9phenylalkylidene.
C5-C8Cycloalkylene is a saturated hydrocarbon group having two free valences and at least one ring unit and is, for example, cyclopentylene, cyclohexylene, cycloheptylene or cyclooctylene. Preference is given to cyclohexylene.
C7-C8Bicycloalkylene is, for example, bicycloheptylene or bicyclooctylene.
Phenylene or naphthylene each unsubstituted or substituted by C1-C4alkyl, fluoro, trifluoromethyl or xe2x80x94CN is, for example, 1,2-, 1,3- or 1,4-phenylene; 1,2-, 1,3-, 1,4-, 1,6-, 1,7-, 2,6- or 2,7-naphthylene; 1,4-(2-trifluormethyl)phenylene, 1,4-(2-trifluormethyl)naphthylene or 1,4-(2-cyano)phenylene.
A C5-C8cycloalkylidene ring substituted by C1-C4alkyl, which contains preferably from 1 to 3, especially 1 or 2, branched or unbranched alkyl group radicals, is, for example, cyclopentylidene, methylcyclopentylidene, dimethylcyclopentylidene, cyclohexylidene, methylcyclohexylidene, dimethylcyclohexylidene, trimethylcyclohexylidene, tert-butylcyclohexylidene, cycloheptylidene or cyclooctylidene. Preference is given to cyclohexylidene and tert-butylcyclohexylidene.
A mono-, di- or tri-valent metal cation is preferably an alkali metal cation, alkaline earth metal cation or aluminium cation, for example Na+, K+, Mg++, Ca++ or Al+++.
Hydroxyl-substituted C2-C24alkyl is a branched or unbranched radical which contains preferably 1 to 3, in particular 1 or 2, hydroxyl groups, such as, for example, hydroxyethyl, 3-hydroxypropyl, 2-hydroxypropyl, 4-hydroxybutyl, 3-hydroxybutyl, 2-hydroxybutyl, 5-hydroxypentyl, 4-hydroxypentyl, 3-hydroxypentyl, 2-hydroxypentyl, 6-hydroxyhexyl, 5-hydroxyhexyl, 4-hydroxyhexyl, 3-hydroxyhexyl, 2-hydroxyhexyl, 7-hydroxyheptyl, 6-hydroxyheptyl, 5-hydroxyheptyl, 4-hydroxyheptyl, 3-hydroxyheptyl, 2-hydroxyheptyl, 8-hydroxyoctyl, 7-hydroxyoctyl, 6-hydroxyoctyl, 5-hydroxyoctyl, 4-hydroxyoctyl, 3-hydroxyoctyl, 2-hydroxyoctyl, 9-hydroxynonyl, 10-hydroxydecyl, 11-hydroxyundecyl, 12-hydroxydodecyl, 13-hydroxytridecyl, 14-hydroxytetradecyl, 15-hydroxypentadecyl, 16-hydroxyhexadecyl, 17-hydroxyheptadecyl, 18-hydroxyoctadecyl, 20-hydroxyeicosyl or 22-hydroxydocosyl. A preferred definition of R24, R25, R27 and R28 is hydroxyl-substituted C4-C12alkyl, especially hydroxyl-substituted C5-C12alkyl, for example hydroxyl-substituted C5-C11alkyl. One of the preferred definitions of R24, R25 R27 and R28 is hydroxyl-substituted C2-C20alkyl, especially hydroxyl-substituted C2-C18alkyl, for example hydroxyl-substituted C2-C14alkyl. A particularly preferred definition of R24, R25 R27 and R28 is hydroxyl-substituted C2-C12alkyl, especially hydroxyl-substituted C2-C8alkyl, for example hydroxyl-substituted C2-C4alkyl, such as 2-hydroxyethyl, for example.
Alkenyl having 3 to 24 carbon atoms is a branched or unbranched radical such as, for example, propenyl, 2-butenyl, 3-butenyl, isobutenyl, n-2,4-pentadienyl, 3-methyl-2-butenyl, n-2-octenyl, n-2-dodecenyl, iso-dodecenyl, oleyl, n-2-octadecenyl or n-4-octadecenyl. Preference is given to alkenyl having 3 to 18, especially 3 to 12, for example 3 to 6, especially 3 to 4 carbon atoms.
Where R24 and R25 or R27 and R28, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, form a 5-, 6- or 7-membered heterocyclic ring which is unsubstituted or is substituted by C1-C4alkyl or is interrupted by oxygen, sulfur or 
this denotes, for example, the following radicals: 
R24 and R25 or R27 and R28 preferably form, with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, a 6-membered heterocyclic ring interrupted by oxygen, such as, for example, 
Where R29 and R30, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, form a 5-, 6- or 7-membered heterocyclic ring which is unsubstituted or is substituted by C1-C4alkyl or is interrupted by oxygen, sulfur or 
this denotes, for example, the following radicals: 
C2-C18Alkenylene is, for example, vinylene, methylvinylene, octenylethylene or dodecenylethylene. C2-C8Alkenylene is preferred.
Preferred compounds of the formula I are those wherein,
when n is 1,
R1 is a radical of the formula II, III or IV 
xe2x80x83and
when n is 2,
R1 is 
R2, R3, R4 and R5 are each independently of one another hydrogen, chloro, hydroxyl, C1-C18-alkyl, C7-C9phenylalkyl, phenyl, C5-C8cycloalkyl, C1-C18alkoxy, C1-C18alkylthio, C1-C18alkanoyloxy, C1-C18alkanoylamino, C3-C18alkenoyloxy, C3-C18alkanoyloxy which is interrupted by oxygen or sulfur; C6-C9cycloalkylcarbonyloxy, benzoyloxy or C1-C4alkyl-substituted benzoyloxy; or each pair of substituents R2 and R3 or R3 and R4 or R4 and R5 together with the linking carbon atoms, forms a benzene ring; or R4 is additionally xe2x80x94(CH2)pxe2x80x94COR19 or xe2x80x94(CH2)qOH, or when R3, R5 and R6 are hydrogen, R4 is additionally a radical of the formula V 
xe2x80x83wherein R1 is as defined above for n=1,
R6 is hydrogen or a radical of the formula VI 
xe2x80x83in which R4 is not a radical of the formula V and R1 is as defined above for n=1,
R7, R8, R9, R10, R11, R12, R13, R14 and R15 are each independently of one another hydrogen, fluoro, fluoro-substituted C1-C8alkyl; xe2x80x94CN, 
xe2x80x83xe2x80x94SOR26, xe2x80x94SO2R26 or SO3R26; with the proviso that at least one of R7, R8, R9, R10, R11, R12, R13, R14 or R15 is not hydrogen,
R16 and R17 are each independently of one another phenylene or naphthylene which are substituted by fluoro, trifluoromethyl, xe2x80x94CN, 
xe2x80x83xe2x80x94SOR26, xe2x80x94SO2R26 or SO3R26,
R18 is hydrogen or C1-C4alkyl,
R19 is hydroxyl, 
xe2x80x83C1-C18alkoxy or 
R20 and R21 are each independently of one another hydrogen, CF3, C1-C8alkyl or phenyl, or R20 and R21 together with the linking carbon atom, form a C5-C8cycloalkylidene ring;
R22 is hydrogen, hydroxyl, 
xe2x80x83C1-C18alkyl, C7-C9phenylalkyl, phenyl, C5-C8-cycloalkyl; or C3-C25alkyl which is interrupted by oxygen or sulfur,
R23 is C1-C22alkyl, C7-C9phenylalkyl, phenyl, C5-C8cycloalkyl or C3-C25alkyl which is interrupted by oxygen or sulfur,
R24 and R25 are each independently of one another hydrogen, C1-C18alkyl, hydroxyl-substituted C2-C18alkyl; C3-C18alkyl which is interrupted by oxygen, sulfur or 
xe2x80x83phenylalkyl, or C3-C18alkenyl; or R24 and R25, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, form a 5-, 6- or 7-membered heterocyclic ring,
R26 is hydrogen or C1-C18alkyl,
R27 and R28 are each independently of one another hydrogen, C1-C18alkyl, hydroxyl-substituted C2-C18alkyl; C3-C18alkyl which is interrupted by oxygen, sulfur or 
xe2x80x83phenylalkyl, or C3-C18alkenyl; or R27 and R28, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, form a 5-, 6- or 7-membered heterocyclic ring,
R29 and R30 are each independently of one another hydrogen, C1-C18alkyl or C7-C9phenylalkyl, or R29 and R30 together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached form a 5-, 6- or 7-membered heterocyclic ring,
X1 is a direct bond, C1-C12alkylene, C2-C18alkylene which is interrupted by oxygen or sulfur, C2-C12alkenylene, C2-C12alkylidene, C7-C12phenylalkylidene, C5-C8cycloalkylene, phenylene, 
xe2x80x83or xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94X3xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94,
X2 is C2-C12alkylene, C4-C12alkylene which is interrupted by oxygen, sulfur or 
xe2x80x83C2-C12alkenylene, C5-C8cycloalkylene, phenylene, 
X3 is C2-C18alkylene, C4-C12alkylene which is interrupted by oxygen, sulfur or 
xe2x80x83C2-C12alkenylene, C5-C8cycloalkylene, phenylene, 
M is a metal cation of valency r,
n is 1 or 2,
p is 0, 1 or 2,
q is 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 or 6, and
r is 1, 2 or 3.
Further preferred compounds of the formula I are those wherein,
when n is 1,
R1 is a radical of the formula II, III or IV, and
when n is 2,
R1 is 
R2, R3, R4 and R5 are each independently of one another hydrogen, C1-C18alkyl, C7-C9phenylalkyl, phenyl, cyclohexyl, C1-C12alkoxy, C1-C12alkylthio, C1-C12alkanoyloxy, C3-C12alkenoyloxy, C3-C12alkanoyloxy which is interrupted by oxygen; cyclohexylcarbonyloxy, benzoyloxy or each pair of substituents R2 and R3 or R3 and R4 or R4 and R5 together with the linking carbon atoms, forms a benzene ring; or R4 is additionally xe2x80x94(C2)pxe2x80x94COR19 or xe2x80x94(CH2)qOH, or when R3, R5 and R6 are hydrogen, R4 is additionally a radical of the formula V, wherein R1 is as defined above for n=1,
R6 is hydrogen or a radical of the formula VI in which R4 is not a radical of the formula V and R1 is as defined above for n=1,
R7, R8, R9, R10, R11, R12, R13, R14 and R15 are each independently of one another hydrogen, fluoro, fluoro-substituted C1-C4alkyl; xe2x80x94CN, 
xe2x80x83xe2x80x94SOR26, xe2x80x94SO2R26 or SO3R26; with the proviso that at least one of R7, R8, R9, R10, R11, R12, R13, R14 or R15 is not hydrogen,
R16 and R17 are each independently of one another phenylene or naphthylene,
R19 is hydroxyl, C1-C18alkoxy or 
R20 and R21 are each independently of one another hydrogen, CF3 or C1-C4alkyl, or R20 and R21 together with the linking carbon atom, form a cyclohexylidene ring;
R22 is hydroxyl, C1-C12alkyl, phenyl, cyclohexyl or C3-C12alkyl which is interrupted by oxygen,
R23 is C1-C22alkyl, benzyl, phenyl, cyclohexyl or C3-C12alkyl which is interrupted by oxygen,
R24 and R25 are each independently of one another hydrogen, C1-C12alkyl, hydroxyl-substituted C2-C12alkyl; C3-C12alkyl which is interrupted by oxygen; benzyl or C3-C12alkenyl; or R24 and R25, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, form 6-membered heterocyclic ring,
R26 is C1-C12alkyl,
R27 and R28 are each independently of one another hydrogen, C1-C12alkyl, hydroxyl-substituted C2-C12alkyl; C3-C18alkyl which is interrupted by oxygen; benzyl or C3-C12alkenyl; or R27 and R28, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, form 6-membered heterocyclic ring,
R29 and R30 are each independently of one another hydrogen, C1-C12alkyl or benzyl, or R29 and R30 together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached form a 6-membered heterocyclic ring,
X1 is a direct bond, C1-C8alkylene, C2-C18alkylene which is interrupted by oxygen; phenylene, 
xe2x80x83or xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94X3xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94,
X2 is C2-C8alkylene, C4-C12alkylene which is interrupted by oxygen; cyclohexylene, phenylene, 
X3 is C2-C18alkylene, C4-C12alkylene which is interrupted by oxygen; C2-C12alkenylene, cyclohexylene, phenylene, 
n is 1 or 2,
p is 1 or 2, and
q is 2 or 3.
Also preferred are compounds of the formula I
wherein, when n is 1,
R1 is a radical of the formula II, and
when n is 2,
R1 is 
R2 is hydrogen, C1-C18alkyl, C7-C9phenylalkyl, phenyl, cyclohexyl, C1-C8alkanoyloxy or benzoyloxy,
R3 is hydrogen or C1-C4alkyl,
R4 is hydrogen, C1-C18alkyl, C7-C9phenylalkyl, phenyl, cyclohexyl, C1-C8alkanoyloxy, xe2x80x94(CH2)pxe2x80x94COR19 or xe2x80x94(CH2)qOH, or when R3, R5 and R6 are hydrogen, R4 is additionally a radical of the formula V, wherein R1 is as defined above for n=1,
R5 is hydrogen or C1-C4alkyl,
R6 is hydrogen or a radical of the formula VI in which R4 is not a radical of the formula V and R1 is as defined above for n=1,
R7, R8, R9, R10 and R11 are each independently of one another hydrogen, fluoro, fluoro-substituted C1-C4alkyl; xe2x80x94CN, 
xe2x80x83xe2x80x94SOR26, or xe2x80x94SO2R26; with the proviso that at least one of R7, R8, R9, R10 or R11 is not hydrogen,
R16 and R17 are each independently of one another phenylene or naphthylene,
R19 is C1-C8alkoxy,
R20 and R21 are each independently of one another hydrogen, CF3 or C1-C4alkyl, or R20 and R21 together with the linking carbon atom, form a cyclohexylidene ring;
R23 is C1-C22alkyl, benzyl, phenyl, cyclohexyl or C3-C12alkyl which is interrupted by oxygen,
R24 and R25 are each independently of one another hydrogen, C1-C4alkyl, hydroxyl-substituted C2-C4alkyl; C3-C12alkyl which is interrupted by oxygen; benzyl or C3-C12alkenyl,
R26 is C1-C8alkyl,
R29 and R30 are each independently of one another hydrogen, C1-C8alkyl or benzyl,
X1 is a direct bond, C1-C8alkylene, 
X2 is C2-C8alkylene or C4-C12alkylene which is interrupted by oxygen,
X3 is C2-C18alkylene or C4-C12alkylene which is interrupted by oxygen,
n is 1 or 2,
p is 1 or 2, and
q is 2 or 3.
Particularly interesting compounds of the formula I are those wherein,
when n is 1,
R1 is a radical of the formula II, and
when n is 2,
R1 is 
R2 is C1-C18alkyl, C7-C9phenylalkyl, phenyl or cyclohexyl,
R3 is hydrogen or methyl,
R4 is hydrogen, C1-C18alkyl, C7-C9phenylalkyl, phenyl, cyclohexyl or a radical of the formula V, wherein R1 is as defined above for n=1,
R5 is hydrogen or methyl,
R6 is hydrogen or a radical of the formula VI in which R4 is not a radical of the formula V and R1 is as defined above for n=1,
R7, R8, R9, R10 and R11 are each independently of one another hydrogen, fluoro, fluoro-substituted C1-C4alkyl; xe2x80x94CN, 
xe2x80x83xe2x80x94SOR26, or xe2x80x94SO2R26; with the proviso that at least one of R7, R8, R9, R10 or R11 is not hydrogen,
R16 and R17 are each independently of one another phenylene or naphthylene,
R20 and R21 are each independently of one another hydrogen or C1-C4alkyl, or R20 and R21 together with the linking carbon atom, form a cyclohexylidene ring;
R23 is C1-C22alkyl, benzyl, phenyl, cyclohexyl or C3-C12alkyl which is interrupted by oxygen,
R26 is C1-C8alkyl,
X1 is a direct bond, C1-C8alkylene or xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94X3xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94,
X3 is C2-C18alkylene or C4-C12alkylene which is interrupted by oxygen, and
n is 1 or 2.
Compounds of the formula I of very particular interest are those wherein,
when n is 1,
R1 is a radical of the formula II, and
when n is 2,
R1 is 
R2 is C1-C8alkyl or cyclohexyl,
R3 is hydrogen,
R4 is hydrogen, C1-C8alkyl, cyclohexyl or a radical of the formula V, wherein R1 is as defined above for n=1,
R5 is hydrogen,
R6 is hydrogen or a radical of the formula VI in which R4 is not a radical of the formula V and R1 is as defined above for n=1,
R7, R8, R9, R10 and R11 are each independently of one another hydrogen, fluoro, trifluoromethyl; xe2x80x94CN or 
xe2x80x83with the proviso that at least one of R7, R8, R9, R10 or R11 is not hydrogen,
R16 and R17 are each independently of one another phenylene or naphthylene,
R20 and R21 are each independently of one another hydrogen or C1-C4alkyl, or R20 and R21 together with the linking carbon atom, form a cyclohexylidene ring;
R23 is C1-C22alkyl, benzyl or cyclohexyl,
X1 is C1-C8alkylene or xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94X3xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94,
X3 is C2-C14alkylene, and
n is 1 or 2.
Very particularly preferred compounds of the formula I are those wherein
when n is 1,
R1 is a radical of the formula II, and
when n is 2,
R1 is 
R2 is C1-C4alkyl,
R3 is hydrogen,
R4 is C1-C4alkyl,
R5 is hydrogen,
R6 is hydrogen or a radical of the formula VI wherein R1 is as defined above for n=1,
R7 is hydrogen or trifluoromethyl,
R8 is hydrogen, trifluoromethyl or xe2x80x94CN,
R9 is hydrogen or trifluoromethyl,
R10 is hydrogen, trifluoromethyl or xe2x80x94CN,
R11 is hydrogen, fluoro, trifluoromethyl, xe2x80x94CN or 
xe2x80x83with the proviso that at least one of R7, R8, R9, R10 or R11 is not hydrogen,
R16 and R17 are phenylene or naphthylene,
R23 is C1-C22alkyl,
X1 is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94X3xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94,
X3 is C4-C12alkylene, and
n is 1 or 2.
The compounds of the formula I can be prepared in per se known manner. A preferred process for the preparation of the compounds of the formula I is disclosed in WO-A-99/67232.
The compounds of the formula I are suitable for stabilizing organic materials against oxidative, thermal or light-induced degradation. Special attention is drawn to their excellent action as antioxidants in the stabilization of organic materials.
Illustrative examples of such materials are:
1. Polymers of monoolefins and diolefins, for example polypropylene, polyisobutylene, polybut-1-ene, poly-4-methylpent-1-ene, polyvinylcyclohexane, polyisoprene or polybutadiene, as well as polymers of cycloolefins, for instance of cyclopentene or norbornene, polyethylene (which optionally can be crosslinked), for example high density polyethylene (HDPE), high density and high molecular weight polyethylene (HDPE-HMW), high density and ultrahigh molecular weight polyethylene (HDPE-UHMW), medium density polyethylene (MDPE), low density polyethylene (LDPE), linear low density polyethylene (LLDPE), (VLDPE) and (ULDPE).
Polyolefins, i.e. the polymers of monoolefins exemplified in the preceding paragraph, preferably polyethylene and polypropylene, can be prepared by different, and especially by the following, methods:
a) radical polymerisation (normally under high pressure and at elevated temperature).
b) catalytic polymerisation using a catalyst that normally contains one or more than one metal of groups IVb, Vb, VIb or VIII of the Periodic Table. These metals usually have one or more than one ligand, typically oxides, halides, alcoholates, esters, ethers, amines, alkyls, alkenyls and/or aryls that may be either xcfx80- or "sgr"-coordinated. These metal complexes may be in the free form or fixed on substrates, typically on activated magnesium chloride, titanium(III) chloride, alumina or silicon oxide. These catalysts may be soluble or insoluble in the polymerisation medium. The catalysts can be used by themselves in the polymerisation or further activators may be used, typically metal alkyls, metal hydrides, metal alkyl halides, metal alkyl oxides or metal alkyloxanes, said metals being elements of groups Ia, IIa and/or IIIa of the Periodic Table. The activators may be modified conveniently with further ester, ether, amine or silyl ether groups. These catalyst systems are usually termed Phillips, Standard Oil Indiana, Ziegler (-Natta), TNZ (DuPont), metallocene or single site catalysts (SSC).
2. Mixtures of the polymers mentioned under 1), for example mixtures of polypropylene with polyisobutylene, polypropylene with polyethylene (for example PP/HDPE, PP/LDPE) and mixtures of different types of polyethylene (for example LDPE/HDPE).
3. Copolymers of monoolefins and diolefins with each other or with other vinyl monomers, for example ethylene/propylene copolymers, linear low density polyethylene (LLDPE) and mixtures thereof with low density polyethylene (LDPE), propylene/but-1-ene copolymers, propylene/isobutylene copolymers, ethylene/but-1-ene copolymers, ethylene/hexene copolymers, ethylene/methylpentene copolymers, ethylene/heptene copolymers, ethylene/octene copolymers, ethylene/vinylcyclohexane copolymers, ethylene/cycloolefin copolymers (e.g. ethylene/norbornene like COC), ethylene/1-olefins copolymers, where the 1-olefin is generated in-situ; propylene/butadiene copolymers, isobutylene/isoprene copolymers, ethylene/vinylcyclohexene copolymers, ethylene/alkyl acrylate copolymers, ethylene/alkyl methacrylate copolymers, ethylene/vinyl acetate copolymers or ethylene/acrylic acid copolymers and their salts (ionomers) as well as terpolymers of ethylene with propylene and a diene such as hexadiene, dicyclopentadiene or ethylidene-norbornene; and mixtures of such copolymers with one another and with polymers mentioned in 1) above, for example polypropylene/ethylene-propylene copolymers, LDPE/ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymers (EVA), LDPE/ethylene-acrylic acid copolymers (EAA), LLDPE/EVA, LLDPE/EAA and alternating or random polyalkylene/carbon monoxide copolymers and mixtures thereof with other polymers, for example polyamides.
4. Hydrocarbon resins (for example C5-C9) including hydrogenated modifications thereof (e.g. tackifiers) and mixtures of polyalkylenes and starch.
Homopolymers and copolymers from 1.)-4.) may have any stereostructure including syndiotactic, isotactic, hemi-isotactic or atactic; where atactic polymers are preferred. Stereoblock polymers are also included.
5. Polystyrene, poly(p-methylstyrene), poly(xcex1-methylstyrene).
6. Aromatic homopolymers and copolymers derived from vinyl aromatic monomers including styrene, xcex1-methylstyrene, all isomers of vinyl toluene, especially p-vinyltoluene, all isomers of ethyl styrene, propyl styrene, vinyl biphenyl, vinyl naphthalene, and vinyl anthracene, and mixtures thereof. Homopolymers and copolymers may have any stereostructure including syndiotactic, isotactic, hemi-isotactic or atactic; where atactic polymers are preferred. Stereoblock polymers are also included.
6a. Copolymers including aforementioned vinyl aromatic monomers and comonomers selected from ethylene, propylene, dienes, nitriles, acids, maleic anhydrides, maleimides, vinyl acetate and vinyl chloride or acrylic derivatives and mixtures thereof, for example styrene/butadiene, styrene/acrylonitrile, styrene/ethylene (interpolymers), styrene/alkyl methacrylate, styrene/butadiene/alkyl acrylate, styrene/butadiene/alkyl methacrylate, styrene/maleic anhydride, styrene/acrylonitrile/methyl acrylate; mixtures of high impact strength of styrene copolymers and another polymer, for example a polyacrylate, a diene polymer or an ethylene/propylene/diene terpolymer; and block copolymers of styrene such as styrene/butadiene/styrene, styrene/isoprene/styrene, styrene/ethylene/butylene/styrene or styrene/ethylene/propylene/styrene.
6b. Hydrogenated aromatic polymers derived from hydrogenation of polymers mentioned under 6.), especially including polycyclohexylethylene (PCHE) prepared by hydrogenating atactic polystyrene, often referred to as polyvinylcyclohexane (PVCH).
6c. Hydrogenated aromatic polymers derived from hydrogenation of polymers mentioned under 6a.).
Homopolymers and copolymers may have any stereostructure including syndiotactic, isotactic, hemi-isotactic or atactic; where atactic polymers are preferred. Stereoblock polymers are also included.
7. Graft copolymers of vinyl aromatic monomers such as styrene or xcex1-methylstyrene, for example styrene on polybutadiene, styrene on polybutadiene-styrene or polybutadiene-acrylonitrile copolymers; styrene and acrylonitrile (or methacrylonitrile) on polybutadiene; styrene, acrylonitrile and methyl methacrylate on polybutadiene; styrene and maleic anhydride on polybutadiene; styrene, acrylonitrile and maleic anhydride or maleimide on polybutadiene; styrene and maleimide on polybutadiene; styrene and alkyl acrylates or methacrylates on polybutadiene; styrene and acrylonitrile on ethylene/propylene/diene terpolymers; styrene and acrylonitrile on polyalkyl acrylates or polyalkyl methacrylates, styrene and acrylonitrile on acrylate/butadiene copolymers, as well as mixtures thereof with the copolymers listed under 6), for example the copolymer mixtures known as ABS, MBS, ASA or AES polymers.
8. Halogen-containing polymers such as polychloroprene, chlorinated rubbers, chlorinated and brominated copolymer of isobutylene-isoprene (halobutyl rubber), chlorinated or sulfo-chlorinated polyethylene, copolymers of ethylene and chlorinated ethylene, epichlorohydrin homo- and copolymers, especially polymers of halogen-containing vinyl compounds, for example polyvinyl chloride, polyvinylidene chloride, polyvinyl fluoride, polyvinylidene fluoride, as well as copolymers thereof such as vinyl chloride/vinylidene chloride, vinyl chloride/vinyl acetate or vinylidene chloride/vinyl acetate copolymers.
9. Polymers derived from xcex1,xcex2-unsaturated acids and derivatives thereof such as polyacrylates and polymethacrylates; polymethyl methacrylates, polyacrylamides and polyacrylonitriles, impact-modified with butyl acrylate.
10. Copolymers of the monomers mentioned under 9) with each other or with other unsaturated monomers, for example acrylonitrile/butadiene copolymers, acrylonitrile/alkyl acrylate copolymers, acrylonitrile/alkoxyalkyl acrylate or acrylonitrile/vinyl halide copolymers or acrylonitrile/alkyl methacrylate/butadiene terpolymers.
11. Polymers derived from unsaturated alcohols and amines or the acyl derivatives or acetals thereof, for example polyvinyl alcohol, polyvinyl acetate, polyvinyl stearate, polyvinyl benzoate, polyvinyl maleate, polyvinyl butyral, polyallyl phthalate or polyallyl melamine; as well as their copolymers with olefins mentioned in 1) above.
12. Homopolymers and copolymers of cyclic ethers such as polyalkylene glycols, polyethylene oxide, polypropylene oxide or copolymers thereof with bisglycidyl ethers.
13. Polyacetals such as polyoxymethylene and those polyoxymethylenes which contain ethylene oxide as a comonomer; polyacetals modified with thermoplastic polyurethanes, acrylates or MBS.
14. Polyphenylene oxides and sulfides, and mixtures of polyphenylene oxides with styrene polymers or polyamides.
15. Polyurethanes derived from hydroxyl-terminated polyethers, polyesters or polybutadienes on the one hand and aliphatic or aromatic polyisocyanates on the other, as well as precursors thereof.
16. Polyamides and copolyamides derived from diamines and dicarboxylic acids and/or from aminocarboxylic acids or the corresponding lactams, for example polyamide 4, polyamide 6, polyamide 6/6, 6/10, 6/9, 6/12, 4/6, 12/12, polyamide 11, polyamide 12, aromatic polyamides starting from m-xylene diamine and adipic acid; polyamides prepared from hexamethylenediamine and isophthalic or/and terephthalic acid and with or without an elastomer as modifier, for example poly-2,4,4, -trimethylhexamethylene terephthalamide or poly-m-phenylene isophthalamide; and also block copolymers of the aforementioned polyamides with polyolefins, olefin copolymers, ionomers or chemically bonded or grafted elastomers; or with polyethers, e.g. with polyethylene glycol, polypropylene glycol or polytetramethylene glycol; as well as polyamides or copolyamides modified with EPDM or ABS; and polyamides condensed during processing (RIM polyamide systems).
17. Polyureas, polyimides, polyamide-imides, polyetherimids, polyesterimids, polyhydantoins and polybenzimidazoles.
18. Polyesters derived from dicarboxylic acids and diols and/or from hydroxycarboxylic acids or the corresponding lactones, for example polyethylene terephthalate, polybutylene terephthalate, poly-1,4-dimethylolcyclohexane terephthalate, polyalkylene naphthalate (PAN) and polyhydroxybenzoates, as well as block copolyether esters derived from hydroxyl-terminated polyethers; and also polyesters modified with polycarbonates or MBS.
19. Polycarbonates and polyester carbonates.
20. Polysulfones, polyether sulfones and polyether ketones.
21. Crosslinked polymers derived from aldehydes on the one hand and phenols, ureas and melamines on the other hand, such as phenol/formaldehyde resins, urea/formaldehyde resins and melamine/formaldehyde resins.
22. Drying and non-drying alkyd resins.
23. Unsaturated polyester resins derived from copolyesters of saturated and unsaturated dicarboxylic acids with polyhydric alcohols and vinyl compounds as crosslinking agents, and also halogen-containing modifications thereof of low flammability.
24. Crosslinkable acrylic resins derived from substituted acrylates, for example epoxy acrylates, urethane acrylates or polyester acrylates.
25. Alkyd resins, polyester resins and acrylate resins crosslinked with melamine resins, urea resins, isocyanates, isocyanurates, polyisocyanates or epoxy resins.
26. Crosslinked epoxy resins derived from aliphatic, cycloaliphatic, heterocyclic or aromatic glycidyl compounds, e.g. products of diglycidyl ethers of bisphenol A and bisphenol F, which are crosslinked with customary hardeners such as anhydrides or amines, with or without accelerators.
27. Natural polymers such as cellulose, rubber, gelatin and chemically modified homologous derivatives thereof, for example cellulose acetates, cellulose propionates and cellulose butyrates, or the cellulose ethers such as methyl cellulose; as well as rosins and their derivatives.
28. Blends of the aforementioned polymers (polyblends), for example PP/EPDM, Polyamide/EPDM or ABS, PVC/EVA, PVC/ABS, PVC/MBS, PC/ABS, PBTP/ABS, PC/ASA, PC/PBT, PVC/CPE, PVC/acrylates, POM/thermoplastic PUR, PC/thermoplastic PUR, POM/acrylate, POM/MBS, PPO/HIPS, PPO/PA 6.6 and copolymers, PA/HDPE, PA/PP, PA/PPO, PBT/PC/ABS or PBT/PET/PC.
29. Naturally occurring and synthetic organic materials which are pure monomeric compounds or mixtures of such compounds, for example mineral oils, animal and vegetable fats, oil and waxes, or oils, fats and waxes based on synthetic esters (e.g. phthalates, adipates, phosphates or trimellitates) and also mixtures of synthetic esters with mineral oils in any weight ratios, typically those used as spinning compositions, as well as aqueous emulsions of such materials.
30. Aqueous emulsions of natural or synthetic rubber, e.g. natural latex or latices of carboxylated styrene/butadiene copolymers.
Further objects of the invention are therefore compositions comprising a) an organic material that is susceptible to oxidative, thermal or light-induced degradation, and b) at least one compound of the formula I.
Preferred organic materials are natural, semi-synthetic or, preferably, synthetic polymers.
Particularly referred organic materials are synthetic polymers, most preferably thermoplastic polymers. Especially preferred organic materials are polyacetals, polyolefins such as polypropylene or polyethylene, polyether/polyurethanes, polyesters such as polybutylene terephthalate, polycarbonates or vulcanisates,
To be singled out for special mention is the efficacy of the novel compounds of the formula I against oxidative or thermal degradation, especially under the action of heat which occurs during the processing of thermoplasts. The compounds of the formula I of this invention are therefore admirably suited for use as processing stabilizers.
The compounds of the formula I will preferably be added to the organic material to be stabilized in concentrations of 0.0005 to 10%, preferably 0.001 to 2%, typically 0.01 to 2%, based on the weight of said material.
In addition to comprising the compounds of the formula I, the inventive compositions may comprise further co-stabilizers, typically the following:
1. Antioxidants
1.1. Alkylated monophenols, for example 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-methylphenol, 2-tert-butyl-4,6-dimethylphenol, 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-ethylphenol, 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-n-butylphenol, 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-isobutylphenol, 2,6-dicyclopentyl-4-methylphenol, 2-(xcex1-methylcyclohexyl)-4,6-dimethylphenol, 2,6-dioctadecyl-4-methylphenol, 2,4,6-tricyclohexylphenol, 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-methoxymethylphenol, nonylphenols which are linear or branched in the side chains, for example 2,6-di-nonyl-4-methylphenol, 2,4-dimethyl-6-(1xe2x80x2-methylundec-1xe2x80x2-yl)phenol, 2,4-dimethyl-6-(1xe2x80x2-methylheptadec-1xe2x80x2-yl)phenol, 2,4-dimethyl-6-(1xe2x80x2-methyltridec-1xe2x80x2-yl)phenol and mixtures thereof.
1.2. Alkylthiomethylphenols, for example 2,4-dioctylthiomethyl-6-tert-butylphenol, 2,4-dioctylthiomethyl-6-methylphenol, 2,4-dioctylthiomethyl-6-ethylphenol, 2,6-di-dodecylthiomethyl-4-nonylphenol.
1.3. Hydroquinones and alkylated hydroquinones, for example 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-methoxyphenol, 2,5-di-tert-butylhydroquinone, 2,5-di-tert-amylhydroquinone, 2,6-diphenyl-4-octadecyloxyphenol, 2,6-di-tert-butylhydroquinone, 2,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyanisole, 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyanisole, 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl stearate, bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl) adipate.
1.4. Tocopherols, for example xcex1-tocopherol, xcex2-tocopherol, xcex3-tocopherol, xcex4-tocopherol and mixtures thereof (vitamin E).
1.5. Hydroxylated thiodiphenyl ethers, for example 2,2xe2x80x2-thiobis(6-tert-butyl-4-methylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-thiobis(4-octylphenol), 4,4xe2x80x2-thiobis(6-tert-butyl-3-methylphenol), 4,4xe2x80x2-thiobis(6-tert-butyl-2-methylphenol), 4,4xe2x80x2-thiobis(3,6-di-sec-amylphenol), 4,4xe2x80x2-bis(2,6-dimethyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)-disulfide.
1.6. Alkylidenebisphenols, for example 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis(6-tert-butyl-4-methylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis(6-tert-butyl-4-ethylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis[4-methyl-6-(xcex1-methylcyclohexyl)-phenol], 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis(4-methyl-6-cyclohexylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis(6-nonyl-4-methylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis(4,6-di-tert-butylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-ethylidenebis(4,6-di-tert-butylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-ethylidenebis(6-tert-butyl-4-isobutylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis[6-(xcex1-methylbenzyl)-4-nonylphenol], 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis[6-(xcex1,xcex1-dimethylbenzyl)-4-nonylphenol], 4,4xe2x80x2-methylenebis(2,6-di-tert-butylphenol), 4,4xe2x80x2-methylenebis(6-tert-butyl-2-methylphenol), 1,1-bis(5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-2-methylphenyl)butane, 2,6-bis(3-tert-butyl-5-methyl-2-hydroxybenzyl)-4-methylphenol, 1,1,3-tris(5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-2-methylphenyl)butane, 1,1-bis(5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-2-methylphenyl)-3-n-dodecylmercaptobutane, ethylene glycol bis[3,3-bis(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-4xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)butyrate], bis(3-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-5-methyl-phenyl)dicyclopentadiene, bis[2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-methylbenzyl)-6-tert-butyl-4-methylphenyl]terephthalate, 1,1-bis-(3,5-dimethyl-2-hydroxyphenyl)butane, 2,2-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)propane, 2,2-bis-(5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy2-methylphenyl)-4-n-dodecylmercaptobutane, 1,1,5,5-tetra(5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-2-methylphenyl)pentane.
1.7. O-, N- and S-benzyl compounds, for example 3,5,3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-tetra-tert-butyl-4,4xe2x80x2-dihydroxydibenzyl ether, octadecyl-4-hydroxy-3,5-dimethylbenzylmercaptoacetate, tridecyl-4-hydroxy-3,5-di-tert-butylbenzylmercaptoacetate, tris(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)amine, bis(4-tert-butyl-3-hydroxy-2,6-dimethylbenzyl)dithioterephthalate, bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)sulfide, isooctyl-3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzylmercaptoacetate.
1.8. Hydroxybenzylated malonates, for example dioctadecyl-2,2-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-2-hydroxybenzyl)malonate, di-octadecyl-2-(3-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-5-methylbenzyl)malonate, di-dodecylmercaptoethyl-2,2-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)malonate, bis[4-(1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutyl)phenyl]-2,2-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)malonate.
1.9. Aromatic hydroxybenzyl compounds, for example 1,3,5-tris(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-benzyl)-2,4,6-trimethylbenzene, 1,4-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)-2,3,5,6-tetramethylbenzene, 2,4,6-tris(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)phenol.
1.10. Triazine compounds, for example 2,4-bis(octylmercapto)-6-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyanilino)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-octylmercapto-4,6-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyanilino)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-octylmercapto-4,6-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenoxy)-1,3,5-triazine, 2,4,6-tris(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenoxy)-1,2,3-triazine, 1,3,5-tris(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)isocyanurate, 1,3,5-tris(4-tert-butyl-3-hydroxy-2,6-dimethylbenzyl)isocyanurate, 2,4,6-tris(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenylethyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 1,3,5-tris(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenylpropionyl)-hexahydro-1,3,5-triazine, 1,3,5-tris(3,5-dicyclohexyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)isocyanurate.
1.11. Benzylphosohonates, for example dimethyl-2,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzylphosphonate, diethyl-3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzylphosphonate, dioctadecyl3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzylphosphonate, dioctadecyl-5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-3-methylbenzylphosphonate, the calcium salt of the monoethyl ester of 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzylphosphonic acid.
1.12. Acylaminophenols, for example 4-hydroxylauranilide, 4-hydroxystearanilide, octyl N-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)carbamate.
1.13. Esters of xcex2-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)propionic acid with mono- or polyhydric alcohols, e.g. with methanol, ethanol, n-octanol, i-octanol, octadecanol, 1,6-hexanediol, 1,9-nonanediol, ethylene glycol, 1,2-propanediol, neopentyl glycol, thiodiethylene glycol, diethylene glycol, triethylene glycol, pentaerythritol, tris(hydroxyethyl)isocyanurate, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(hydroxyethyl)oxamide, 3-thiaundecanol, 3-thiapentadecanol, trimethylhexanediol, trimethylolpropane, 4-hydroxymethyl-1-phospha-2,6,7-trioxabicyclo[2.2.2]octane.
1.14. Esters of xcex2-(5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-3-methylphenyl)propionic acid with mono- or polyhydric alcohols, e.g. with methanol, ethanol, n-octanol, i-octanol, octadecanol, 1,6-hexanediol, 1,9-nonanediol, ethylene glycol, 1,2-propanediol, neopentyl glycol, thiodiethylene glycol, diethylene glycol, triethylene glycol, pentaerythritol, tris(hydroxyethyl)isocyanurate, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(hydroxyethyl)oxamide, 3-thiaundecanol, 3-thiapentadecanol, trimethylhexanediol, trimethylolpropane, 4-hydroxymethyl-1-phospha-2,6,7-trioxabicyclo[2.2.2]octane; 3,9-bis[2-{3-(3-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-5-methylphenyl)propionyloxy}-1,1-dimethylethyl]-2,4,8,10-tetraoxaspiro[5.5]-undecane.
1.15. Esters of xcex2-(3,5-dicyclohexyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)propionic acid with mono- or polyhydric alcohols, e.g. with methanol, ethanol, octanol, octadecanol, 1,6-hexanediol, 1,9-nonanediol, ethylene glycol, 1,2-propanediol, neopentyl glycol, thiodiethylene glycol, diethylene glycol, triethylene glycol, pentaerythritol, tris(hydroxyethyl)isocyanurate, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(hydroxyethyl)oxamide, 3-thiaundecanol, 3-thiapentadecanol, trimethylhexanediol, trimethylolpropane, 4-hydroxymethyl-1-phospha-2,6,7-trioxabicyclo[2.2.2]octane.
1.16. Esters of 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl acetic acid with mono- or polyhydric alcohols, e.g. with methanol, ethanol, octanol, octadecanol, 1,6-hexanediol, 1,9-nonanediol, ethylene glycol, 1,2-propanediol, neopentyl glycol, thiodiethylene glycol, diethylene glycol, triethylene glycol, pentaerythritol, tris(hydroxyethyl)isocyanurate, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(hydroxyethyl)oxamide, 3-thiaundecanol, 3-thiapentadecanol, trimethylhexanediol, trimethylolpropane, 4-hydroxymethyl-1-phospha-2,6,7-trioxabicyclo[2.2.2]octane.
1.17. Amides of xcex2-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)propionic acid e.g. N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenylpropionyl)hexamethylenediamide, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenylpropionyl)trimethylenediamide, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenylpropionyl)hydrazide, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis[2-(3-[3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl]propionyloxy)ethyl]oxamide (Naugard(copyright)XL-1, supplied by Uniroyal).
1.18. Ascorbic acid (vitamin C)
1.19. Aminic antioxidants, for example N,Nxe2x80x2di-isopropyl-p-phenylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-di-sec-butyl-p-phenylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(1,4-dimethylpentyl)-p-phenylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(1-ethyl-3-methylpentyl)-p-phenylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(1-methylheptyl)-p-phenylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-dicyclohexyl-p-phenylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-diphenyl-p-phenylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(2-naphthyl)-p-phenylenediamine, N-isopropyl-Nxe2x80x2-phenyl-p-phenylenediamine, N-(1,3-dimethylbutyl)-Nxe2x80x2-phenyl-p-phenylenediamine, N-(1-methylheptyl)-Nxe2x80x2-phenyl-p-phenylenediamine, N-cyclohexyl-Nxe2x80x2-phenyl-p-phenylenediamine, 4-(p-toluenesulfamoyl)diphenylamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-dimethyl-N,Nxe2x80x2-di-sec-butyl-p-phenylenediamine, diphenylamine, N-allyldiphenylamine, 4-isopropoxydiphenylamine, N-phenyl-1-naphthylamine, N-(4-tert-octylphenyl)-1-naphthylamine, N-phenyl-2-naphthylamine, octylated diphenylamine, for example p,pxe2x80x2-di-tert-octyldiphenylamine, 4-n-butylaminophenol, 4-butyrylaminophenol, 4-nonanoylaminophenol, 4-dodecanoylaminophenol, 4-octadecanoylaminophenol, bis(4-methoxyphenyl)amine, 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-dimethylaminomethylphenol, 2,4xe2x80x2-diaminodiphenylmethane, 4,4xe2x80x2-diaminodiphenylmethane, N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-tetramethyl-4,4xe2x80x2-diaminodiphenylmethane, 1,2-bis[(2-methylphenyl)amino]ethane, 1,2-bis(phenylamino)propane, (o-tolyl)biguanide, bis[4-(1xe2x80x2,3xe2x80x2-dimethylbutyl)phenyl]amine, tert-octylated N-phenyl-1-naphthylamine, a mixture of mono- and dialkylated tert-butyl/tert-octyldiphenylamines, a mixture of mono- and dialkylated nonyldiphenylamines, a mixture of mono- and dialkylated dodecyldiphenylamines, a mixture of mono- and dialkylated isopropyl/isohexyldiphenylamines, a mixture of mono- and dialkylated tert-butyldiphenylamines, 2,3-dihydro-3,3-dimethyl-4H-1,4-benzothiazine, phenothiazine, a mixture of mono- and dialkylated tert-butyl/tert-octylphenothiazines, a mixture of mono- and dialkylated tert-octylphenothiazines, N-allylphenothiazine, N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-tetraphenyl-1,4-diaminobut-2-ene, N,N-bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperid-4-yl-hexamethylenediamine, bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperid-4-yl)sebacate, 2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-one, 2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-ol.
2. UV Absorbers and Light Stabilizers
2.1. 2-(2xe2x80x2-Hydroxyphenyl)benzotriazoles, for example 2-(2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(5xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-(1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutyl)phenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)-5-chlorobenzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)-5-chlorobenzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-sec-butyl-5xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-4xe2x80x2-octyloxyphenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-amyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-bis(xcex1,xcex1-dimethylbenzyl)-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-(2-octyloxycarbonylethyl)phenyl)-5-chlorobenzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-5xe2x80x2-[2-(2-ethylhexyloxy)carbonylethyl]-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)-5-chlorobenzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-(2-methoxycarbonylethyl)phenyl)-5-chlorobenzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-(2-methoxycarbonylethyl)phenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-(2-octyloxycarbonylethyl)phenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-5xe2x80x2-[2-(2-ethylhexyloxy)carbonylethyl]-2-hydroxyphenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-dodecyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-(2-isooctyloxycarbonylethyl)phenylbenzotriazole, 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis[4-(1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutyl)-6-benzotriazole-2-ylphenol]; the transesterification product of 2-[3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-5xe2x80x2-(2-methoxycarbonylethyl)-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl]-2H-benzotriazole with polyethylene glycol 300; [Rxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94CH2CH2"Brketclosest"2, where R=3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-4xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-2H-benzotriazol-2-ylphenyl, 2-[2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-3xe2x80x2-(xcex1,xcex1-dimethylbenzyl)-5xe2x80x2-(1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutyl)phenyl]-benzotriazole; 2-[2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-3xe2x80x2-(1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutyl)-5xe2x80x2-(xcex1,xcex1-dimethylbenzyl)phenyl]benzotriazole.
2.2. 2-Hydroxybenzophenones, for example the 4-hydroxy, 4-methoxy, 4-octyloxy, 4-decyloxy, 4-dodecyloxy, 4-benzyloxy, 4,2xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x2-trihydroxy and 2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-4,4xe2x80x2-dimethoxy derivatives.
2.3. Esters of substituted and unsubstituted benzoic acids, for example 4-tert-butylphenyl salicylate, phenyl salicylate, octylphenyl salicylate, dibenzoyl resorcinol, bis(4-tert-butylbenzoyl)resorcinol, benzoyl resorcinol, 2,4-di-tert-butylphenyl 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzoate, hexadecyl 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzoate, octadecyl 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzoate, 2-methyl-4,6-di-tert-butylphenyl 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzoate.
2.4. Acrylates, for example ethyl xcex1-cyano-xcex2,xcex2-diphenylacrylate, isooctyl xcex1-cyano-xcex2,xcex2-diphenylacrylate, methyl xcex1-carbomethoxycinnamate, methyl xcex1-cyano-xcex2-methyl-p-methoxycinnamate, butyl xcex1-cyano-xcex2-methyl-p-methoxycinnamate, methyl xcex1-carbomethoxy-p-methoxycinnamate and N-(xcex2-carbomethoxy-xcex2-cyanovinyl)-2-methylindoline.
2.5. Nickel compounds, for example nickel complexes of 2,2xe2x80x2-thiobis[4-(1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutyl)phenol], such as the 1:1 or 1:2 complex, with or without additional ligands such as n-butylamine, triethanolamine or N-cyclohexyldiethanolamine, nickel dibutyldithiocarbamate, nickel salts of the monoalkyl esters, e.g. the methyl or ethyl ester, of 4-hydroxy-3,5-di-tert-butylbenzylphosphonic acid, nickel complexes of ketoximes, e.g. of 2-hydroxy-4-methylphenylundecylketoxime, nickel complexes of 1-phenyl-4-lauroyl-5-hydroxypyrazole, with or without additional ligands.
2.6. Sterically hindered amines, for example bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)sebacate, bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)succinate, bis(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethyl-4-piperidyl)sebacate, bis(1-octyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)sebacate, bis(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethyl-4-piperidyl) n-butyl-3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzylmalonate, the condensate of 1-(2-hydroxyethyl)-2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-hydroxypiperidine and succinic acid, linear or cyclic condensates of N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)hexamethylenediamine and 4-tert-octylamino-2,6-dichloro-1,3,5-triazine, tris(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)nitrilotriacetate, tetrakis(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)-1,2,3,4-butanetetracarboxylate, 1,1xe2x80x2-(1,2-ethanediyl)-bis(3,3,5,5tetramethylpiperazinone), 4-benzoyl-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine, 4-stearyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine, bis(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidyl)-2-n-butyl-2-(2-hydroxy-3,5-di-tert-butylbenzoyl)-malonate, 3n-octyl-7,7,9,9-tetramethyl-1,3,8-triazaspiro[4.5]decane-2,4-dione, bis(1-octyl-oxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidyl)sebacate, bis(1-octyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidyl)succinate, linear or cyclic condensates of N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)hexamethylenediamine and 4-morpholino-2,6-dichloro-1,3,5-triazine, the condensate of 2-chloro-4,6-bis(4-n-butylamino-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidyl)-1,3,5-triazine and 1,2-bis(3-aminopropylamino)-ethane, the condensate of 2-chloro-4,6-di-(4-n-butylamino-1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidyl)-1,3,5-triazine and 1,2-bis(3-aminopropylamino)ethane, 8-acetyl-3-dodecyl-7,7,9,9-tetramethyl-1,3,8-triazaspiro[4.5]decane-2,4-dione, 3-dodecyl-1-(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)pyrrolidine-2,5-dione, 3-dodecyl-1-(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethyl-4-piperidyl)pyrrolidine-2,5-dione, a mixture of 4-hexadecyloxy- and 4-stearyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine, a condensate of N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)hexamethylenediamine and 4-cyclohexylamino-2,6-dichloro-1,3,5-triazine, a condensate of 1,2-bis(3-aminopropylamino)ethane and 2,4,6-trichloro-1,3,5-triazine as well as 4-butylamino-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine (CAS Reg. No. [136504-96-6]); a condensate of 1,6-hexanediamine and 2,4,6-trichloro-1,3,5-triazine as well as N,N-dibutylamine and 4-butylamino-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine (CAS Reg. No. [192268-64-7]); N-(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)-n-dodecylsuccinimide, N-(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethyl-4-piperidyl)-n-dodecylsuccinimide, 2-undecyl-7,7,9,9-tetramethyl-1-oxa-3,8-diaza-4-oxo-spiro[4,5]decane, a reaction product of 7,7,9,9-tetramethyl-2-cycloundecyl-1-oxa-3,8-diaza-4-oxospiro-[4,5]decane and epichlorohydrin, 1,1-bis(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethyl-4-piperidyloxycarbonyl)-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)ethene, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis-formyl-N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)hexamethylenediamine, a diester of 4-methoxymethylenemalonic acid with 1,2,2,6,6-pentamethyl-4-hydroxypiperidine, poly[methylpropyl-3-oxy-4-(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)]siloxane, a reaction product of maleic acid anhydride-xcex1-olefin copolymer with 2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-aminopiperidine or 1,2,2,6,6-pentamethyl-4-aminopiperidine.
2.7. Oxamides, for example 4,4xe2x80x2-dioctyloxyoxanilide, 2,2xe2x80x2-diethoxyoxanilide, 2,2xe2x80x2-dioctyloxy-5,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butoxanilide, 2,2xe2x80x2-didodecyloxy-5,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butoxanilide, 2-ethoxy-2xe2x80x2-ethyloxanilide, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(3-dimethylaminopropyl)oxamide, 2-ethoxy-5-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-ethoxanilide and its mixture with 2-ethoxy-2xe2x80x2-ethyl-5,4xe2x80x2-di-tert-butoxanilide, mixtures of o- and p-methoxy-disubstituted oxanilides and mixtures of o- and p-ethoxy-disubstituted oxanilides.
2.8. 2-(2-Hydroxyphenyl)-1,3,5-triazines, for example 2,4,6-tris(2-hydroxy-4-octyloxyphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-(2-hydroxy-4-octyloxyphenyl)-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethylpentyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-(2,4-dihydroxyphenyl-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2,4-bis(2-hydroxy-4-propyloxyphenyl)-6-(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-(2-hydroxy-4-octyloxyphenyl)-4,6-bis(4-methylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-(2-hydroxy-4-dodecyloxyphenyl)-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-(2-hydroxy-4-tridecyloxyphenyl)-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-[2-hydroxy(2-hydroxy-3-butyloxypropoxy)phenyl]-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-[2-hydroxy-4-(2-hydroxy-3-octyloxypropyloxy)phenyl]-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-[4-(dodecyloxyltridecyloxy-2-hydroxypropoxy)-2-hydroxyphenyl]-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-[2-hydroxy-4-(2-hydroxy-3-dodecyloxypropoxy)phenyl-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-(2-hydroxy-4-hexyloxy)phenyl-4,6-diphenyl-1,3,5-triazine, 2-(2-hydroxy-4-methoxyphenyl)-4,6-diphenyl-1,3,5-triazine, 2,4,6-tris[2-hydroxy-4-(3-butoxy-2-hydroxypropoxy)phenyl]-1,3,5-triazine, 2-(2-hydroxyphenyl)-4-(4-methoxyphenyl)-6-phenyl-1,3,5-triazine, 2-{2-hydroxy-4-[3-(2-ethylhexyl-1-oxy)-2-hydroxypropyloxy]phenyl}-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine.
3. Metal deactivators, for example N,Nxe2x80x2-diphenyloxamide, N-salicylal-Nxe2x80x2-salicyloyl hydrazine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(salicyloyl)hydrazine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenylpropionyl)hydrazine, 3-salicycloylamino-1,2,4-triazole, bis(benzylidene)oxalyl dihydrazide, oxanilide, isophthaloyl dihydrazide, sebacoyl bisphenylhydrazide, N,Nxe2x80x2-diacetyladipoyl dihydrazide, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(salicyloyl)oxalyl dihydrazide, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(salicyloyl)thiopropionyl dihydrazide.
4. Phosphites and phosphonites, for example triphenyl phosphite, diphenylalkyl phosphites, phenyldialkyl phosphites, tris(nonylphenyl) phosphite, trilauryl phosphite, trioctadecyl phosphite, distearylpentaerythritol diphosphite, tris(2,4-di-tert-butylphenyl) phosphite, diisodecyl pentaerythritol diphosphite, bis(2,4-di-tert-butylphenyl)pentaerythritol diphosphite, bis(2,4-di-cumylphenyl)pentaerythritol diphosphite, bis(2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-methylphenyl)pentaerythritol diphosphite, diisodecyloxypentaerythritol diphosphite, bis(2,4-di-tert-butyl-6-methylphenyl)pentaerythritol diphosphite, bis(2,4,6-tris(tert-butylphenyl)pentaerythritol diphosphite, tristearyl sorbitol triphosphite, tetrakis(2,4-di-tert-butylphenyl) 4,4xe2x80x2-biphenylene diphosphonite, 6-isooctyloxy-2,4,8,10-tetra-tert-butyl-12H-dibenz[d,g]-1,3,2-dioxaphosphocin, bis(2,4-di-tert-butyl-6-methylphenyl)methyl phosphite, bis(2,4-di-tert-butyl-6-methylphenyl)ethyl phosphite, 6-fluoro-2,4,8,10-tetra-tert-butyl-12-methyl-dibenz[d,g]-1,3,2-dioxaphosphocin, 2,2xe2x80x2,2xe2x80x3-nitrilo-[triethyltris(3,3xe2x80x2,5,5xe2x80x2-tetra-tert-butyl-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-2,2xe2x80x2-diyl)phosphite], 2-ethylhexyl(3,3xe2x80x2,5,5xe2x80x2-tetra-tert-butyl-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-2,2xe2x80x2-diyl)phosphite, 5-butyl-5-ethyl-2-(2,4,6-tri-tert-butylphenoxy)-1,3,2-dioxaphosphirane.
5. Hydroxylamines, for example N,N-dibenzylhydroxylamine, N,N-diethylhydroxylamine, N,N-dioctylhydroxylamine, N,N-dilaurylhydroxylamine, N,N-ditetradecylhydroxylamine, N,N-dihexadecylhydroxylamine, N,N-dioctadecylhydroxylamine, N-hexadecyl-N-octadecylhydroxylamine, N-heptadecyl-N-octadecylhydroxylamine, N,N-dialkylhydroxylamine derived from hydrogenated tallow amine.
6. Nitrones, for example N-benzyl-alpha-phenylnitrone, N-ethyl-alpha-methylnitrone, N-octyl-alpha-heptylnitrone, N-lauryl-alpha-undecylnitrone, N-tetradecyl-alpha-tridecylnitrone, N-hexadecyl-alpha-pentadecylnitrone, N-octadecyl-alpha-heptadecylnitrone, N-hexadecyl-alpha-heptadecylnitrone, N-octadecyl-alpha-pentadecylnitrone, N-heptadecyl-alpha-heptadecylnitrone, N-octadecyl-alpha-hexadecylnitrone, nitrone derived from N,N-dialkylhydroxylamine derived from hydrogenated tallow amine.
7. Thiosynergists, for example dilauryl thiodipropionate or distearyl thiodipropionate.
8. Peroxide scavengers, for example esters of xcex2-thiodipropionic acid, for example the lauryl, stearyl, myristyl or tridecyl esters, mercaptobenzimidazole or the zinc salt of 2-mercaptobenzimidazole, zinc dibutyldithiocarbamate, dioctadecyl disulfide, pentaerythritol tetrakis(xcex2-dodecylmercapto)propionate.
9. Polyamide stabilizers, for example copper salts in combination with iodides and/or phosphorus compounds and salts of divalent manganese.
10. Basic co-stabilizers, for example melamine, polyvinylpyrrolidone, dicyandiamide, triallyl cyanurate, urea derivatives, hydrazine derivatives, amines, polyamides, polyurethanes, alkali metal salts and alkaline earth metal salts of higher fatty acids, for example calcium stearate, zinc stearate, magnesium behenate, magnesium stearate, sodium ricinoleate and potassium palmitate, antimony pyrocatecholate or zinc pyrocatecholate.
11. Nucleating agents, for example inorganic substances, such as talcum, metal oxides, such as titanium dioxide or magnesium oxide, phosphates, carbonates or sulfates of, preferably, alkaline earth metals; organic compounds, such as mono- or polycarboxylic acids and the salts thereof, e.g. 4-tert-butylbenzoic acid, adipic acid, diphenylacetic acid, sodium succinate or sodium benzoate; polymeric compounds, such as ionic copolymers (ionomers). Especially preferred are 1,3:2,4-bis(3xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x2-dimethylbenzylidene)sorbitol, 1,3:2,4-di(paramethyldibenzylidene)sorbitol, and 1,3:2,4-di(benzylidene)sorbitol.
12. Fillers and reinforcing agents, for example calcium carbonate, silicates, glass fibres, glass bulbs, asbestos, talc, kaolin, mica, barium sulfate, metal oxides and hydroxides, carbon black, graphite, wood flour and flours or fibers of other natural products, synthetic fibers.
13. Other additives, for example plasticisers, lubricants, emulsifiers, pigments, rheology additives, catalysts, flow-control agents, optical brighteners, flameproofing agents, antistatic agents and blowing agents.
14. Benzofuranones and indolinones, for example those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,863; U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,244; U.S. Pat. No. 5,175,312; U.S. Pat. No. 5,216,052; U.S. Pat. No. 5,252,643; DE-A4316611; DE-A4316622; DE-A-4316876; EP-A-0589839 or EP-A-0591102 or 3-[4-(2-acetoxyethoxy)-phenyl]-5,7-di-tert-butylbenzofuran-2-one, 5,7-di-tert-butyl-3-[4-(2-stearoyloxyethoxy)phenyl]-benzofuran-2-one, 3,3xe2x80x2-bis[5,7-di-tert-butyl-3-(4[2-hydroxyethoxy]phenyl)benzofuran-2-one], 5,7-di-tert-butyl-3-(4-ethoxyphenyl)benzofuran-2-one, 3-(4-acetoxy-3,5-dimethylphenyl)-5,7-di-tert-butylbenzofuran-2-one, 3-(3,5-dimethyl-4-pivaloyloxyphenyl)-5,7-di-tert-butylbenzofuran-2-one, 3-(3,4-dimethylphenyl)-5,7-di-tert-butylbenzofuran-2-one, 3-(2,3-dimethylphenyl)-5,7di-tert-butylbenzofuran-2-one.
The co-stabilizers are typically used in concentrations of 0.01 to 10%, based on the total weight of the material to be stabilized.
The novel compounds of the formula I can be used in particular together with phenolic antioxidants, light stabilizers and/or processing stabilizers.
Other preferred compositions comprise, in addition to compounds of the formula I, a compound of the organic phosphite or phosphonite type.
The fillers and reinforcing agents (point 12 of the list), such as, for example, talc, calcium carbonate, mica or kaolin, are added to the polyolefins, for example, in concentrations of from 0.01 to 40%, based on the total weight of the polyolefins to be stabilized.
The fillers and reinforcing agents (point 12 of the list), such as, for example, metal hydroxides, especially aluminium hydroxide or magnesium hydroxide, are added to the polyolefins, for example, in concentrations of from 0.01 to 60%, based on the total weight of the polyolefins to be stabilized.
Carbon black, as filler, is added to the polyolefins advantageously in concentrations of from 0.01 to 5%, based on the total weight of the polyolefins to be stabilized.
Glass fibres, as reinforcing agents, are added to the polyolefins advantageously in concentrations of from 0.01 to 20%, based on the total weight of the polyolefins to be stabilized.
Also of interest as yet further additives in the compositions according to the invention are alkaline earth metal salts of higher fatty acids, such as, for example, calcium stearate; calcium lactate and/or calcium stearoyl-2-lactylate.
As a conventional stabilizer combination for the processing of polymeric organic materials, such as, for example, polyolefins, into corresponding moulded articles, the combination of a phenolic antioxidant with a secondary antioxidant based on an organic phosphite or phosphonite is recommended. Depending on the substrate and process, however, many polyolefin processors are obliged to operate processes in the high-temperature range above approx. 280xc2x0 C. The inclusion of a processing stabilizer of the formula I is particularly suitable for high-temperature applications, especially in the temperature range above 300xc2x0 C. Technical materials and moulded articles for instance based on HD polyethylene, such as, for example, pipes and their technical variants (fittings), can be manufactured with a higher output and fewer rejects. A further advantage of the compounds of the formula I is also that they can be used in a very small amount, which results in a reduction in the overall antioxidant concentration compared with conventional stabilizer mixtures. For instance the use of a low concentration of a compound of the formula I allows the overall stabilizer concentration to be reduced by approximately a third in, for example, polyolefins, which at the same time represents an economic advantage.
The compounds of the formula I and other optional additives are incorporated into the organic polymeric material according to known methods, for example before or during shaping to moulded articles or alternatively by coating the organic polymeric material with a solution or dispersion of the compounds and subsequently evaporating the solvent. The compounds of the formula I can also be added to the materials to be stabilized in the form of a master batch which contains these compounds, typically in a concentration of, for example, from 2.5 to 25% by weight.
The compounds of the formula I may also be added before or during polymerization or before crosslinking.
In this connection, particular attention is drawn to the surprising feature that the novel compounds of the formula I inhibit discoloration, especially so-called pinking in the manufacture of e.g. polyurethane foams.
The compounds of the formula I, and where applicable further additives, may be incorporated into the material to be stabilized in pure form or encapsulated in waxes, oils or polymers.
The compounds of the formula I, and where applicable further additives, may also be sprayed onto the polymer to be stabilized. They are able to be used to dilute other additives (e.g. the above-mentioned conventional additives) or melts thereof, so that they can also be sprayed together with these additives onto the polymer to be stabilized. Application by spraying during the deactivation of the polymerization catalysts is especially advantageous, in which case spraying is conveniently effected with the vapour used for deactivation.
The materials stabilized in that manner may be used in an extremely wide variety of forms, e.g. in the form of films, fibres, tapes, moulding compounds or profiles, or as binders for surface-coatings, especially powder coatings, adhesives or cements.
The polyolefins stabilized in that manner may likewise be used in an extremely wide variety of forms, especially in the form of thick-layer polyolefin moulded articles that are in lasting contact with extracting media, such as, for example, pipes for liquids or gases, films, fibres, geomembranes, tapes, profiles or tanks.
The preferred thick-layer polyolefin moulded articles have a layer thickness of from 1 to 50 mm, especially from 1 to 30 mm, e.g. from 2 to 10 mm.
A preferred embodiment of this invention is therefore the use of compounds of the formula I for stabilizing organic materials against oxidative, thermal or light-induced degradation.
The invention also relates to a process for stabilizing an organic material against oxidative, thermal or light-induced degradation, which comprises incorporating therein or applying thereto at least one compound of the formula I.
The invention relates also to compositions comprising a functional fluid, preferably from the series of lubricants, hydraulic fluids and metal-working fluids and also fuels for powering engines of the 4-stroke, Otto, 2-stroke, diesel, Wankel and orbital types, and at least one compound of the formula I.
The compounds of the formula I may preferably be used in lubricants and fuels as multi-functional stabilizers, that is to say they combine in themselves antioxidative, friction-reducing, extreme-pressure-protection and wear-protection action and also anti-corrosion properties.
Preferred lubricants and fuels and related products are engine oils, turbine oils, gear oils, hydraulic fluids, diesel or Otto fuels, metal-working fluids and lubricating greases.
Especially preferred lubricants are mineral oils, synthetic oils or mixtures thereof.
Products known per se are used as functional fluids from the series of lubricants, hydraulic fluids and metal-working fluids.
The lubricants and hydraulic fluids that come into consideration will be familiar to the person skilled in the art and are described in the relevant specialist literature, such as, for example, in Dieter Klamann, xe2x80x9cSchmierstoffe und verwandte Produktexe2x80x9d [Lubricants and related products] (Verlag Chemie, Weinheim, 1982), in Schewe-Kobek, xe2x80x9cDas Schmiermittel-Taschenbuchxe2x80x9d [The lubricant handbook] (Dr. Alfred Hxc3xcthig-Verlag, Heidelberg, 1974) and in xe2x80x9cUllmanns Enzyklopxc3xa4die der technischen Chemiexe2x80x9d [Ullmann""s Encyclopaedia of Industrial Chemistry], Vol. 13, pages 85-94 (Verlag Chemie, Weinheim, 1977).
The lubricants are especially oils and greases, for example based on a mineral oil. Oils are preferred.
A further group of lubricants that may be used are vegetable or animal oils, greases, tallows and waxes or mixtures thereof with one another or mixtures with the mentioned mineral or synthetic oils.
Vegetable and animal oils, greases, tallows and waxes are, for example, palm-kernel oil, palm oil, olive oil, rapeseed oil, rape oil, linseed oil, groundnut oil, soybean oil, cottonseed oil, sunflower oil, pumpkin seed oil, coconut oil, maize oil, castor oil, tree nut oil and mixtures thereof, fish oils, tallows obtained from slaughtered animals, such as beef tallow, neatsfoot oil and bone oil, and modified, epoxidised and sulfoxidised forms thereof, for example epoxidised soybean oil.
The mineral oils are based especially on hydrocarbon compounds.
Examples of synthetic lubricants include lubricants based on aliphatic or aromatic carboxy esters, polymeric esters, polyalkylene oxides, phosphoric acid esters, poly-alpha-olefins or silicones, a diester of a divalent acid with a monohydric alcohol, such as, for example, dioctyl sebacate or dinonyl adipate, a triester of trimethylolpropane with a monovalent acid or with a mixture of such acids, such as, for example, trimethylolpropane tripelargonate, trimethylolpropane tricaprylate or mixtures thereof, a tetraester of pentaerythritol with a monovalent acid or with a mixture of such acids, such as, for example, pentaerythritol tetracaprylate, or a complex ester of monovalent and divalent acids with polyhydric alcohols, for example a complex ester of trimethylolpropane with caprylic and sebacic acid, or a mixture thereof. Apart from mineral oils there are especially suitable, for example, poly-alpha-olefins, ester-based lubricants, phosphates, glycols, polyglycols and polyalkylene glycols, and also mixtures thereof with water.
Metal-working fluids and hydraulic fluids may be prepared on the basis of the same substances as those described above for the lubricants, such fluids frequently being emulsions of such substances in water or other liquids.
Lubricant and fuel compositions according to the invention are used, for example, in internal combustion engines, e.g. in motorised vehicles equipped with, for example, engines of the Otto, diesel, two-stroke, Wankel or orbital type.
The compounds of the formula I are readily soluble in lubricants and fuels, metal-working fluids and hydraulic fluids and are therefore especially suitable as additives for lubricants and fuels, metal-working fluids and hydraulic fluids.
As additives in lubricants, the compounds of the formula I are effective even in very small amounts. They are mixed in with the lubricants advantageously in an amount of from 0.01 to 5% by weight, preferably in an amount of from 0.05 to 3% by weight and very especially in an amount of from 0.1 to 2% by weight, in each case based on the lubricant.
The compounds of the formula I may be mixed in with the lubricants and fuels in a manner known per se. The compounds of the formula I are readily soluble, for example, in oils. It is also possible to prepare a so-called master batch, which may be diluted, as a function of use, with the appropriate lubricant or fuel to the concentrations suitable for use. In such cases concentrations above 1% by weight are possible.
The lubricants and fuels, metal-working fluids and hydraulic fluids may additionally comprise other additives that are added in order to improve their basic properties still further; such additives include: further antioxidants, metal passivators, rust inhibitors, viscosity index improvers, pour-point depressants, dispersants, detergents, coefficient of friction reducers, further extreme-pressure additives and anti-wear additives. Such further additives are added advantageously in an amount of from 0.01 to 5% by weight.
A number of such compounds can be found, for example, in the above list xe2x80x9c1. Antioxidantsxe2x80x9d, especially points 1.1 to 1.19. In addition, further additives may be mentioned by way of example:
Examples of Further Antioxidants:
Aliphatic or aromatic phosphites, esters of thiodipropionic add or thiodiacetic acid or salts of dithiocarbamic or dithiophosphoric acid, 2,2,12,12-tetramethyl-5,9-dihydroxy-3,7,11-trithiatridecane and 2,2,15,15-tetramethyl-5,12-dihydroxy-3,7,10,14-tetrathiahexadecane.
Examples of Metal Deactivators, e.g. for Copper, are:
a) Benzotriazoles and derivatives thereof, e.g. 2-mercaptobenzotriazole, 2,5-dimercaptobenzotriazole, 4- or 5-alkylbenzotriazoles (e.g. tolutriazole) and derivatives thereof, 4,5,6,7-tetrahydrobenzotriazole, 5,5xe2x80x2-methylenebis-benzotriazole; Mannich bases of benzotriazole or tolutriazole, such as 1-[di(2-ethylhexyl)aminomethyl]tolutriazole and 1-[di(2-ethylhexyl)aminomethyl]benzotriazole; alkoxyalkylbenzotriazoles, such as 1-(nonyloxymethyl)benzotriazole, 1-(1-butoxyethyl)benzotriazole and 1-(1-cyclohexyloxybutyl)tolutriazole.
b) 1,2,4-Triazoles and derivatives thereof, e.g. 3-alkyl- (or -aryl-)1,2,4-triazoles, Mannich bases of 1,2,4-triazoles, such as 1-[di(2-ethylhexyl)aminomethyl]-1,2,4-triazole; alkoxyalkyl-1,2,4-triazoles, such as 1-(1-butoxyethyl)-1,2,4-triazole; acylated 3-amino-1,2,4-triazoles.
c) Imidazole derivatives, e.g. 4,4xe2x80x2-methylenebis(2-undecyl-methyl)imidazole and bis[(N-methyl)imidazol-2-yl]carbinol-octyl ether.
d) Sulfur-containing heterocyclic compounds, e.g. 2-mercaptobenzothiazole, 2,5-dimercapto-1,3,4-thiadiazole, 2,5-dimercaptobenzothiadiazole and derivatives thereof; 3,5-bis-[di(2-ethylhexyl)aminomethyl]-1,3,4-thiadiazolin-2-one.
e) Amino compounds, e.g. salicylidene-propylenediamine, salicylaminoguanidine and salts thereof.
Examples of Rust Inhibitors are:
a) Organic acids, their esters, metal salts, amine salts and anhydrides, e.g. alkyl- and alkenyl-succinic acids and their partial esters with alcohols, diols or hydroxycarboxylic acids, partial amides of alkyl- and alkenyl-succinic acids, 4-nonylphenoxyacetic acid, alkoxy- and alkoxyethoxy-carboxylic acids, such as dodecyloxyacetic acid, dodecyloxy(ethoxy)acetic acid and amine salts thereof, and also N-oleoyl-sarcosine, sorbitan monoxoleate, lead naphthenate, alkenylsuccinic acid anhydrides, e.g. dodecenylsuccinic acid anhydride, 2-(2-carboxyethyl)-1-dodecyl-3-methylgycerol and salts thereof, especially sodium and triethanolamine salts thereof.
b) Nitrogen-containing compounds, e.g.:
i. Primary, secondary or tertiary, aliphatic or cycloaliphatc amines and amine salts of organic and inorganic acids, e.g. oil-soluble alkylammonium carboxylates, and 1-[N,N-bis(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-3-(4-nonylphenoxy)propan-2-ol.
ii. Heterocyclic compounds, e.g.: substituted imidazolines and oxazolines, e.g. 2-heptadecenyl-1-(2-hydroxyethyl)imidazoline.
c) Phosphorus-containing compounds, e.g.:
Amine salts of phosphoric acid partial esters or phosphonic acid partial esters, zinc dialkyldithiophosphates.
d) Sulfur-containing compounds, e.g.:
Barium dinonylnaphthalene sulfonates, calcium petroleum sulfonates, alkylthio-substituted aliphatic carboxylic acids, esters of aliphatic 2-sulfocarboxylic acids and salts thereof.
e) Glycerol derivatives, e.g.:
Glycerol monooleate, 1-(alkylphenoxy)-3-(2-hydroxyethyl)glycerols, 1-(alkylphenoxy)-3-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)glycerols, 2-carboxyalkyl-1,3-dialkylglycerols.
Examples of Viscosity Index Improvers are:
Polyacrylates, polymethacrylates, vinylpyrrolidone/methacrylate copolymers, polyvinylpyrrolidones, polybutenes, olefin copolymers, styrene/acrylate copolymers, polyethers.
Examples of Pour-point Depressants are:
Poly(meth)acrylates, ethylene/vinyl acetate copolymer, alkylpolystyrenes, fumarate copolymers, alkylated naphthalene derivatives.
Examples of Dispersants/surfactants are:
Polybutenylsuccinic acid amides or imides, polybutenylphosphonic acid derivatives, basic magnesium, calcium and barium sulfonates and phenolates.
Examples of Extreme-pressure and Anti-wear Additives are:
Sulfur- and/or phosphorus- and/or halogen-containing compounds, such as, for example, chlorinated paraffins, sulfurated olefins or vegetable oils (soybean/rape oil), alkyl- or aryl-di- or -tri-sulfides, zinc dialkyldithiophosphates, zinc dithiocarbamates such as zinc diamyldithiocarbamate, molybdenum dithioates such as molybdenum dithiocarbamates, triaryl phosphates such as tritolyl phosphate, tricresyl phosphate, phenyl phosphate isopropyl ester, amine salts of mono- or di-alkylphosphoric acids such as the amine salts of mono-/di-hexyl phosphate, amine salts of alkylphosphonic acids such as the amine salt of methylphosphonic acid, triaryl phosphites such as tris[nonylphenyl] phosphite, dialkyl phosphites such as dioctyl phosphite, triaryl monothiophosphates such as triphenyl thionophosphate or tris[isononylphenyl] thionophosphate or tert-butylated triphenyl thionophosphate, substituted trialkyl mono- or di-thiophosphates such as diisopropoxyphosphinothioyl)thio]propionate or butylene-1,3-bis[(diisobutoxyphosphinothioyl)propionate, trithiophosphates such as trithiophosphoric acid S,S,S-tris(isooctyl-2-acetates), amine salts of 3-hydroxy-1,3-thiaphosphetane-3-oxide, benzotriazoles or derivatives thereof such as bis(2-ethylhexyl)aminomethyltolutriazole, dithiocarbamates such as methylene-bis-dibutyldithiocarbamate, derivatives of 2-mercaptobenzothiazole such as 1-[N,N-bis(2-ethylhexyl)aminomethyl]-2-mercapto-1H-1,3-benzothiazole, derivatives of 2,5-dimercapto-1,3,4-thiadiazole such as 2,5-bis(tert-nonyldithio)-1,3,4-thiadiazole.
Examples of Coefficient of Friction Reducers are:
Lard oil, oleic acid, tallow, rape oil, sulfurated fats, amines. Further examples are given in EP-A-0 565 487.
Examples of Special Additives for use in Water/oil Metal-working Fluids and Hydraulic Fluids are:
Emulsifiers: petroleum sulfonates, amines, such as polyoxyethylated fatty amines, non-ionic surface-active substances;
buffers: alkanolamines;
biocides: triazines, thiazolinones, tris-nitromethane, morpholine, sodium pyridenethol;
speed improvers: calcium and barium sulfonates;
Examples of Fuel Additives:
Fuel additives are described in Kirk-Othmer, Encyclopedia of Chemical Technology, Vol 12, 1994 and in this instance are essentially petrol and diesel additives:
Petrol: dyes, especially azo dyes;
Antioxidants: aminic, especially para-phenylenediamines, or phenolic, e.g. 2,6-di-tert-butylphenol, as described above;
Metal deactivators: especially N,Nxe2x80x2-disalicylidene-1,2-propane, benzotriazole, EDTA;
Rust inhibitors: for example carboxylic acids, sulfonates, amines or amine salts;
Dispersants: e.g. esters, high-molecular-weight amines, Mannich bases, succinimides, borated succinimides;
Detergents: for example fatty acid amides, nonpolymeric amines, polybutene succinimides, polyether amines, low-molecular-weight amines, sulfonates, salicylic acid derivatives;
Demulsifiers: for example long-chain alcohols or phenols containing poly-ethylene or -butylene groups;
Antiknock agents: tetralkyl lead, manganese methylcyclopentadienyltricarbonyl;
Oxygen compounds: esters of vegetable oils, ethers, alcohols for improving burn behaviour;
Diesel: ignition improvers (cetane improvers), e.g. alkyl nitrates, ether nitrates, alkyl diglycol nitrates, organic peroxides;
Stabilizers for, especially, cracked diesel: amines and other N-containing compounds that act as radical traps.
Especially preferred further additives in lubricants are aminic antioxidants, especially mixtures of mono- and di-alkylated tert-butyl-/tert-octyl-diphenylamines.
The present invention relates also to the use of the components of the formula I for stabilizing organic materials, especially as additives in lubricants and fuels, hydraulic fluids or metal-working fluids, preferably in hydraulic oils and gear oils. The use according to the invention includes protection of the metal components to be lubricated against mechanical attrition (wear protection) and corrosion protection activity and also antioxidation activityxe2x80x94with respect both to the lubricant and to the metal components.
The present invention accordingly relates also to a method for improving the properties, during use, of organic materials, especially lubricants and fuels, metal-working fluids and hydraulic fluids, wherein a compound of the formula I is added to those materials.
The photographic materials according to this invention comprise a support bearing at least one layer of a light-sensitive silver halide emulsion.
Examples of color photographic materials according to this invention are color negative films, color reversal films, color positive films, color photographic paper, color reversal photographic paper, color-sensitive materials for the dye diffusion transfer process or the silver dye bleach process.
Of especial interest is a color photographic recording material comprising, on a base, at least one blue-sensitive silver halide emulsion layer containing at least one yellow dye providing compound, at least one green-sensitive silver halide emulsion layer containing at least one magenta dye providing compound, at least one red-sensitive silver halide emulsion layer containing at least one cyan dye providing compound, and customary (non light sensitive) top layer(s) and interlayers separating the light-sensitive layers.
The layers of the color photographic material can be arranged in various orders as is well known in the art.
The compounds of the formula I can be contained in any of the layers of the photographic material, i.e. in any of the light sensitive silver halide emulsion layers or in a non light sensitive layer. For use as a Dox scavenger, the compound of the formula I is preferably contained in one or more non light sensitive layers. In this case, the light sensitive layers may contain a lower concentration of a compound of the formula I or none.
The compounds of the formula I are preferably incorporated in an interlayer, especially a non-photosensitive interlayer, adjacent to the green-sensitive layer containing a magenta coupler. Preferred color photographic materials within this invention are those wherein the magenta coupler is of the pyrazolo-azole type, e.g. as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,840, column 49, line 51, until column 69, line 27, and publications cited therein; this section of U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,840 is hereby incorporated by reference.
Also preferred is a color photographic material, wherein the silver halide emulsion contains at least 95 mol-% AgCl.
In general, the compounds of the formula I are contained in the photographic material in an amount from 10 to 1000 mg/m2, especially from 30 to 500 mg/m2.
The compounds of formula I can be milled with polymers (e.g. PVS, polyester, polyvinyl alcohol etc.) and placed in a layer thus preventing their migration to adjacent layers. Also, compounds of formula I containing a suitable functional group (e.g. ester, hydroxy) can be reacted with a polymer, e.g. a polyvinyl alcohol or polyester, in order to attach them chemically. This form will reduce their migrating tendency.
Typical bases for the photographic material include polymeric films and paper (including polymer-coated paper). Details regarding supports and other layers of color photographic recording materials can be found in Research Disclosure, Item 36544, September 1994.
Essential constituents of the photographic emulsion layers are binders, silver halide particles and color couplers. Details regarding the constituents of the light sensitive layers and other (non light sensitive) layers such as top layers and interlayers separating the silver halide emulsion layers can be found in Research Disclosure, Item 38957, September 1996.
The invention therefore also pertains to a color photographic material comprising a compound of the formula I, and to the use of a compound of the formula I as an additive in a color photographic material.
The invention also pertains to a process for preventing migration of the oxidized developer in a color photographic material from one color sensitive layer to another by incorporating a compound of the formula I into said material.
The compounds of the formula I of present invention are of special advantage when incorporated into photographic materials containing magenta couplers of the pyrazolotriazole class.
Examples for especially suitable yellow, magenta and cyan couplers to be used in combination with compounds of the present invention are as given in U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,840, column 33, line 3, until column 73, line 34, and publications cited therein. These passages are hereby incorporated by reference.
The compounds of the formula I which can be used in the context of this invention can be incorporated into the color photographic recording material, on their own or together with the color coupler and with or without further additives, by pre-dissolving them in high-boiling organic solvents. Preference is given to the use of solvents which boil at higher than 160xc2x0 C. Typical examples of these solvents are the esters of phthalic acid, phosphoric acid, citric acid, benzoic acid or of fatty adds, and also alkylamides and phenols.
Further details on the structure of the color photographic material of the invention, and the components or further additives which can be employed in the novel material, can be found, inter alia, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,840, column 27, line 25, to column 33, line 2; and further in U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,840 from column 74, line 18, to column 106, line 16; and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,780,625, column 12, line 6, until column 57, line 6, and the publications cited in these 2 references; these passages of U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,840 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,780,625 are hereby incorporated by reference. Other useful information, how compounds of the formula I can be used in photographic material, can be taken from EP-A-0 871 066, page 10, line 10, until page 11, line 32, especially the references cited therein.
The photographic layers in the material of this invention may also include UV absorbers, which screen out the UV light and therefore protect the dyes, the couplers or other components against photodegradation. Hydroquinone compounds according to this invention may be contained in those layers where UV absorbers are present.
UV absorbers preferably to be used in the novel material or within the process of present invention include benzotriazoles, 2-hydroxybenzophenones, oxanilides, cyanoacrylates, salicylic esters, acrylonitrile derivatives, thiazolines and 2-hydroxyphenyltriazines.
GB-A-2,319,523 describes from page 49, line 21, until page 73, line 2, further details of the color photographic material, especially couplers (page 52, line 1, until page 56, line 22), UV absorbers (page 56, line 25, until page 68, line 1) and dark stabilizers (page 68, line 2, until page 73, line 2). Preferred UV absorbers of the 2-hydroxyphenyltriazine class are also described in detail, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,668,200, column 1, line 30, until column 7, line 55, and as specific examples from column 26, line 31, until column 32, last line, and, together with some advantageous UV absorbers of the benzotriazole class, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,300,414, column 2 to column 10, line 54. These sections of U.S. Pat. No. 5,668,200 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,300,414 are hereby incorporated by reference.
The compounds of formula I may be used in combination with any known Dox scavengers such as hydrazines, hydrazides, hydroquinones of e.g. formula HQ-1 or HQ-2; 6-hydroxychromanes of e.g. formula A-3, or hydroxylamines of e.g. formula A-4
As silver halide emulsions it is possible to use customary silver chloride, silver bromide or silver iodide emulsions or mixtures thereof, such as silver chlorobromide and silver chloroiodide emulsions, in which the silver halides may have all known crystal forms. The use of silver chloride emulsions is accorded particular importance in the material of this novel process. The preparation of such emulsions and their sensitization are described in Research Disclosure, Item 307105, November 1989.
The compounds of the formula I may preferably also be used as stabilizers for ethylenically unsaturated resins against premature polymerization or crosslinking of the resins during transport or storage.
Preferred ethylenically unsaturated resins are for example liquid or resin-like monomers, oligomers, co-oligomers, polymers of copolymers or mixtures thereof, which possess at least one ethylenically unsaturated bond and which are photo-polymerisable or curable with UV light.